Jacob
| tribes = | place = 5/16 | challenges = 7 | votesagainst = 10 | days = 26 }} Jacob is a contestant from . Jacob was a member of the dominant tribe who was seen as somewhat sketchy all season long. He proved to be a strong player come the merge when he was stacked with immunity wins and a hidden immunity idol, but he was no match for Booboo who swiftly took him out in the final 5. Profile Name (Age): Jacob (19) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Eastern Standard Time Occupation: Student Strategy coming into SURVIVOR: win as many comps as i can and try to build numbers Biggest Strength & Weaknesses: strengths - comps, social game. weaknesses - winning too much to seem like a threat Drink of choice: Rootbeer Why will you survive SURVIVOR: because my miz of social game and comp strength will be the perfect combination to get me to the end and bruh i know i thought we finally were turning things around but i’ve accepted we’ll suck forever Survivor Jacob started off very lax on the MacDennis tribe. So lax in fact that people thought he was inactive. Realizing this he did step up his game by going hard in the challenges and making more connections. He really grew close to Booboo and would often share his progress in finding the idol with her. He eventually found the idol but was too late to snag it. He believed that Tom T. had found it and he got the entire tribe believing this to be true. At the swap, Jacob stayed with his original tribe and formed a majority alliance with the others from his original tribe: Booboo, Dag, Katie, himself, and Matias. The MacDennis Five agreed that in order to protect their allies on the other tribe from a potential idol, Jacob would take the necklace during Greed but he was beat out by Denver from the other tribe. His tribe finally lost though and at this tribal council Jacob was the name the Chardee Three were pushing. They suggested he was untrustworthy because he tried to take the necklace during Greed. Lynx really tried to throw Jacob under the bus by spreading a fake copy pasted message to everybody on MacDennis that Jacob was trying to flip. Nobody believed any of this and Lynx was voted out. At the merge, Jacob really goes all out. He begins the endurance section of getting the idol and tells the entire tribe it is what he is trying to do. He does inform his all of the Original MacDennis members of the information to the location of the idol. Denver tells this to Chief, the target, while Jacob lies to Chief. Jacob finds the idol though and he wins individual immunity as well. Chief tries to spread lies about Booboo and Bread to Jacob in order to get him to flip but Jacob doesn't believe it and tells them about Chief's lie. Jacob tells Booboo about his idol to secure her trust. She often ends up talking him out of playing it. Jacob won the Touchy Subjects immunity challenge and realized he should try to make a move against Booboo, but decides to remain loyal to her and stick with her plan to blindside Dag instead. At the final six, Jacob does not win immunity and knows he is running out of places to hide so he tells the entire tribe he will use his idol and they best vote for someone else. Jacob hopes to idol out Matias. He uses his idol for himself, negates two votes, but it does not matter because Matias got the best of him anyway and blindsided Bread. At the final 5, Jacob's time had run out and he was unanimously voted out of the game. Voting History In Episode 11, Jacob used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 2 votes against him. Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Philadelphia Contestants Category:Philadelphia Jury Members Category:MacDennis Tribe Category:Frank Tribe Category:5th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Philadelphia